


To Whom This May Concern, I Love Mingyu

by fullsunbaby



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sarcasm, Sexual Humor, Student Jeon Wonwoo, Student Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo has bad luck, Wonwoo is hopeless, Wonwoo pines over Mingyu, Wonwoo rants, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunbaby/pseuds/fullsunbaby
Summary: Welcome to Wonwoo's unconventional journal where all he does is talk about his big gay crush on the one and only Kim Mingyu.And sometimes university...Mainly Mingyu.





	1. Welcome to My Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is my crackhead au so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I have things pre-written for this so I will update as I feel I should by the response to it.
> 
> My Twitter is on my profile if anyone is interested in getting in touch with me!

To whom this may concern,

Now that formalities are over with I guess I will get to it. Honestly, you probably don’t care and this will probably be the only entry I ever write in here, but I feel like I need to write this somewhere or I will go insane.

I don’t even know where to start. I guess I will start at two months ago when I was moving into my dorm room. I was the first one to move in so I got to choose the bed I wanted and wardrobe which was nice because I could pick the one that wasn’t falling apart. My family was going insane putting all the stuff in its place and my mom insisted on decorating when honestly, I could care less about how my side of the room looked. As long as it is clean and functional nothing else matters to me.

Once the tears were shed and I was left alone in the gym later that night I felt completely alone until a guy tapped me on the shoulder and asked if I wanted to walk back towards campus together and I agreed. Never did I think a simple gesture would shape my life the way it did, but it did.

That person’s name is Kim Mingyu and he has the nicest smile. The second I turned around I was captivated by his high cheek bones and his beautiful pointy canines that show when he smiles. He has a deep but soft voice and reminds me of a hyper puppy with all the energy he has. I couldn’t believe the positive attitude he kept when we were essentially being abandoned by our parents in a gymnasium and won’t be able to see them until Christmas. This notion didn’t seem to bother him due to the fact he was an extrovert and excited to meet new people where I was hoping I wouldn’t even have to interact with my roommate.

I remember how his soft brown eyes seemed so inviting at the time and I just wanted to get lost in them. Honestly, those brown eyes were a comfort to me that fateful day and I no longer felt like I was going to fall apart. I felt at home.

The next time I saw Kim Mingyu was at our floor meeting that same evening. He was chatting with his roommate whereas; I actually still didn’t know who mine was because we hadn’t crossed paths. I shifted uncomfortably where I was sitting and I honestly wouldn’t have even gone if it hadn’t been for my overly enthusiastic RA basically pulling me down the hallway to the lounge. I remember feeling jealous that Mingyu was able to get along with people so easily where for me being a room of people makes me feel like I’m going to explode.

Every day I would see Mingyu in the hallway shirtless on my way to the bathroom. That meant every day I would lose a bit of my sanity and dignity because me first thing in the morning is not a pretty site. Even though my roommate Soonyoung would beg to differ saying it wasn’t fair that I can never, not look sexy. One time when I was walking down the hallway I tried to divert my eyes so much that I ended up not watching where I was going and walked into a wall. I tried my best to avoid eye contact every time I saw him because knowing myself I would stare for an inappropriate amount of time.

Mingyu always tries to call out to me when he sees me, but I pretend to not hear him because I am intimidated by his incredibly sexy looks. I need to gather to courage before he loses interest in me because I really like him. From our brief interaction at the beginning of the school year I know I want to be friends with him. Even though technically I would love to just make out with him and maybe date him because damn he is boyfriend material. The way he always dresses casually yet stylishly, but also he tends to always look put together. Sometimes he even dresses up nicely and those days I die a lot on the inside. I even once snuck a picture and Soonyoung and Jun called me a creep I don’t care I treasure the picture.

I need to still find out so much about him. I mean, I don’t even know anything but his name.

I am putting this in writing so I can’t back out: JEON WONWOO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND TALK TO THE BOY STOP AVOIDING HIM AND SAY SOMETHING! HE WILL NOT BITE AND YOU WILL NEVER LIVE OUT YOUR DIRTIEST FANTASIES UNTIL YOU SPEAK TO HIM! 

I can’t help how creepy I am he is hot, adorable, and kind. He is perfect.

I guess maybe this won’t be my last entry.. I need to vent somehow.

Until next time,

Jeon Wonwoo

(I am way too formal)


	2. Sincerely, Your Hopeless Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Wonwoo makes an idiot of himself again...**
> 
> **He just cannot talk to the walking god that is Kim Mingyu.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Since the response is generally positive so far I decided to post another chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

To whom this may concern,

I made an idiot of myself and I am not happy about it. I went to talk to Mingyu and all that came out was a jumble of nothing. Like I don’t think there was a coherent word in the sentence I said and all the blood came rushing up to my head and I couldn’t hear a thing. I almost passed out and had to excuse myself to sit down. Mingyu was both laughing and looking at me with fear in his eyes. The first time I spoke to him wasn’t even this bad, and I am humiliated. 

This happened a week ago, mind you, and I was too afraid to write about it until now. 

His laugh is cute though, on the bright side. I was nervous about that because people with ugly laughs make you cringe and it is impossible to laugh with them.. However, this situation wasn’t one where you laugh along with the person because the person being laughed at was me. 

I told Soonyoung and Jun about this and they both burst out laughing and called me an idiot. They’re not wrong I am an idiot. Mingyu is probably the easiest person to talk to, and yet, I can’t even do that. My friend Jihoon is ridiculously sick of hearing about my pathetic love life and has threatened to drag Mingyu over to my door and throw him through it just so that I am forced to talk to him. I nearly started tearing up in fear because Jihoon looked so serious and Soonyoung told him to stop being a grump and called me a lovesick fool. Then Jun started singing Lovesick by B.A.P and I hit him. 

Jun’s best friend is actually Mingyu’s roommate and sometimes he sits with us when he doesn’t want to hang with the popular crowd, aka Mingyu’s crowd. At first Jun pretended to be offended, but then Soonyoung and I burst into a rendition of the Star Wars theme song at lunch, so he accepted defeat. We really are the nerdiest crowd and I really don’t mind having a small group of close friends. However, being the insignificant nerds we are is a reminder that Mingyu probably doesn’t spare me a second glance. 

I mean last week I was walking through the cafeteria fast and bumped into two people simultaneously and my lunch went all over me. That was fun.. I also crashed into Mingyu when I was heading to the bathroom. This time he was wearing a shirt but it didn’t stop me from turning bright red and mumbling an apology that probably sounded like I swallowed five potatoes. Yes, five specifically. 

I really don’t understand how a human is as flawless as Mingyu. He has so many followers on Instagram probably because he’s just hot, and most of the people he doesn’t even know. I am too shy to follow him on there because I wouldn’t want him finding mine. My Instagram mainly consists of random photos Soonyoung has taken of me because I am, “model material,” as well as photos of me and my nerd herd. All my captions are lame jokes and puns that Soonyoung and Jun came up with together because Jihoon “really doesn’t care what I post.” 

Sometimes I catch myself zooming in on shirtless pictures of Mingyu and screaming into the darkness of my dorm room at night which elicits an immediate response from Soonyoung who runs over and pretends to revive me; this has become a routine. We then sit together in the dark and stalk Mingyu’s Instagram account together for probably the 100th time until around 2 AM. 

One night when Jun and Jihoon stayed over they also joined in on this. Jihoon complained about how creepy we all were whereas, Jun and Soonyoung comforted me in my fragile state. Jihoon and Jun became roommates because they both hated theirs originally and they bonded over the mutual creepiness of their original roommates. It was a match made in heaven.

We all pretend to be normal when Minghao comes to sit with us because I really don’t want Mingyu hearing about how creepy I am, since I already have a hard enough time spitting out incoherent sentences when I try to speak to him. If I ever get a coherent sentence out it would be a fucking miracle. I bet he already thinks I am really weird. 

Did I ever mention how Mingyu is the clumsiest cutest thing? Yesterday he tried to help someone reach one of the prepackaged sandwiches from the back of one of the refrigerators and he dropped it when he handed it to them. He also has two left feet because every time he walks he manages to trip over his own feet. It’s ridiculously precious.. and here I am rambling again. I really am so creepy.. 

When he smiles though it really can light up a room he has such positive energy, where I resemble the walking dead.. I really am so blessed. 

I guess I will keep you posted on if I ever become a normal human.

That would never happen so let’s just see if I can ever actually speak to the walking god. 

From,

Your hopeless nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I incorporated a B.A.P song into this chapter but that is actually really appropriate. 
> 
> I hope Yongguk is happy in whatever he decides to do now that he is free from TS Ent. 
> 
> B.A.P will always be ot6 no matter what. 
> 
> **Thank you for reading I will be back with another update shortly!**


	3. From, Your Nonathletic Pathetic Great Grandson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo joins an intermural sport.

To whom this may concern,

I am writing to inform you that I am in fact entirely helpless.

Mingyu started excitedly talking to me about some intermural sport he was joining and guess what I did. I accidentally joined.

Yep, yours truly. The individual whom has never touched a ball in his life. Now I had the man who is known as perfection knocking at my door at 6 AM asking me if I wanted to do a pre practice run, and guess what I did? I agreed again. Guess how far I made it without hyperventilating? Half a block.

I told him to fucking go on without me… How mellow dramatic can I get? Apparently, very. Mingyu met me back at the bench I had sat down on with breakfast in hand, which I mentally blessed him for. He truly is such an angel. He didn’t even break a sweat and still looked flawless with his mussed hair, and pointy canines permanently on display for my enjoyment.

I really am so whipped.

Can I be sued for having these creepy thoughts? Probably.

Mingyu just talked to me, and I listened to the ringing in my ears from overexerting myself. When we went to practice I ended up getting hit in the head with the soccer ball. Yes, it was soccer, and I was the human goal apparently. I mean everyone seemed to kick the ball in my direction. All I was doing was playing my role as defender, at least that’s what I think I was assigned, and bam.. I get smacked in the head with the ball and nearly black out. I swear I saw my dead great grandmother. Who knew intermural sports were this competitive and violent?

Mingyu ran over to me and started laughing. Obviously he had to point out my lack of athletic ability and I just awkwardly laughed and tripped when I tried to stand up to escape this sad situation I was in. I couldn’t stop staring at the way his t-shirt hugged him in all the right places. I also happened to note in this brief moment of me laying on the ground that his thighs are also ridiculously muscular. I kind of want them to hug my face.

I need to be stopped it must be the fact I am still suffering from a minor concussion. (The doctor said I am fine).

Anyways this is a brief update on my pathetic existence of being a human and wanting to get my crush to like me. If anything learn from my mistake.. Even if you are distracted by someone’s perfection don’t just agree to whatever they are saying. You could end up just as humiliated, and close to death as I was. Mingyu will probably never speak to me again.. I am terrified to update Jihoon, Jun, and Soonyoung about this I will never hear the end of how pathetic I am.

Wish me luck Great Grandma.

From,

Your nonathletic pathetic great grandson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I will be back again soon with more. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
